Broken Train of Thought
by Reichela
Summary: Deathly Hallow's through Ginny's perspective in a series of 30 words or less prompts. Features Ginny, Neville, and Luna
1. Chapter 1

Part of MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less Challenge, with 100 prompts. It's an older one, but it sounded like fun!  
>Also, I don't own anything.<p>

* * *

><p>As Kingsley's lynx patronus disappeared, the reality of what was happening hit her in the face like a strong wind. A wedding hadn't checked the war that was raging on.<p>

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

She felt absolutely alone, standing there amongst the panicking guests as death eaters apparated in with black swirling cloaks. They were gone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had left her.

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

He was her Prince Charming. He'd almost died saving her life at least twice now. She didn't know how you could love and hate someone so much at one time.

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

She had never ridden the train without her brothers, and as independent as Ginny Weasley was, this was a virgin ride for her. And instead of enjoying it, she dreaded it.

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

"What do we do now?" Neville asked her as he slipped into the seat next to her on the empty train.

She shook her head. "That's a really good question."

* * *

><p>Prompts:<p>

1) Reality Check  
>2) Absolutely Alone<br>3) Prince Charming  
>4) Virgin<br>5) Good Question


	2. Chapter 2

I'm having fun with this. Sometimes it's hard to get what I want to say in 30 words or less, and sometimes it's too easy. I can see the backbone of a story taking place though as I write. Maybe someday I'll fill it in. I don't know.

* * *

><p>"Neville, can you hear me?" She asked through the thick door. All she got in response from the pained Gryffindor was a groan. "You shouldn't have played the hero, Neville."<p>

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

"I'm telling you, it isn't me you want." Neville said.

Ginny put her hands on his shoulders and looked straight at him. "The only person who thinks that is you."

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

The older students could handle it, they decided. But when a first year girl came back from detention with bloodied fingers they had decided that it was out of control.

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

It was an erotic dream. It was simply them. He was there and he'd breathed the words 'I love you' and she'd wished it had been taken from a memory.

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

Ginny watched as Neville stood awkwardly in front of all the students and cleared his throat. "I appreciate your willingness to be here today, given the possible repercussions. There are a lot of people who can't be here today, and I know they'd be proud."

* * *

><p>Prompts:<p>

6) Can you hear me?  
>7) I'm Telling<br>8) Out of Control  
>9) I Love You<br>10) Willingness

Okay, so I cheated on that last one. I had to though. Still 9/10 have been exactly 30 words, so...

Let me know what you think, because really- what writer doesn't absolutely flip when they receive a review?


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank those who reviewed. And to answer your question PrincessSkywalkerOrgana the prompts are taken from off of the site's Harry Potter forums. The thread itself is titled '30 words or less' and was created by MioneWazlib just over a year ago.

(.net/topic/44309/31853827/1/)

If you enjoy my writing please check out one of my other stories, especially Recompense, which I'd love some honest feedback on because it's a little abstract.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Ginny wasn't one for tears. But as she watched the two Carrow's, drunk on their own power, stand proudly over the fallen student, a single tear slipped down her cheek.<p>

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

Neville's fingers tore at his hair. "This is a disaster." He moaned with utter defeat.

"It's okay."

"No it's not, because now I'm responsible. For everyone."

"You sound like him."

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

Ginny reached a trembling hand to cup his face. He froze as she held his eyes.

"I'm not Harry." He said gently before standing up and heading to his dorm.

Ginny sat for an hour by the fire, trying to get her brain turned off before heading up to bed.

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

"What would your parent's say?" She asked Neville.

"We learn from the past, we live in the present, and we look towards the future. I like to think they'd be proud."

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

"The school is entirely dysfunctional, Neville, they aren't learning anything. We need to arm them. They need to be ready for what's out there."

"They're to young!"

"We all are."

* * *

><p>11) Drunk<p>

12) Disaster

13) Turned Off

14) Past, Present, and Future

15) Dysfunctional

I have to say that this is very strange for me to write, mostly because Ginny is one of my least favorite characters. But, through writing this I'm seeing a deeper character. Maybe it's just me but I always so her as a rather flat character. Maybe I'm wrong, and just blinded by the fact that I don't really like her. I concede that she and Harry are cannon, but I can't say I'm a shipper other then that.

I don't want this to turn into a vehicle for Neville's growth alone. However, if anyone's interested I think it would be fun to, along side this, do Neville's point of view. I need 5 prompts a story and I'll follow the same rules- only breaking them occasionally when the situation demands rule breaking. PM me or leave them in the comments section! It's no fun if I come up with the prompts on my own!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm having fun with this. Sometimes it's hard to get what I want to say in 30 words or less, and sometimes it's too easy. I can see the backbone of a story taking place though as I write. Maybe someday I'll fill it in. I don't know.

* * *

><p>"Neville, can you hear me?" She asked through the thick door. All she got in response from the pained Gryffindor was a groan. "You shouldn't have played the hero, Neville."<p>

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

"I'm telling you, it isn't me you want." Neville said.

Ginny put her hands on his shoulders and looked straight at him. "The only person who thinks that is you."

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

The older students could handle it, they decided. But when a first year girl came back from detention with bloodied fingers they had decided that it was out of control.

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

It was an erotic dream. It was simply them. He was there and he'd breathed the words 'I love you' and she'd wished it had been taken from a memory.

_ oo _ oo _ oo _ oo _

Ginny watched as Neville stood awkwardly in front of all the students and cleared his throat. "I appreciate your willingness to be here today, given the possible repercussions. There are a lot of people who can't be here today, and I know they'd be proud."

* * *

><p>Prompts:<p>

6) Can you hear me?  
>7) I'm Telling<br>8) Out of Control  
>9) I Love You<br>10) Willingness

Okay, so I cheated on that last one. I had to though. Still 9/10 have been exactly 30 words, so...

Let me know what you think, because really- what writer doesn't absolutely flip when they receive a review?


End file.
